I've Missed You
by Lil'one13
Summary: Noodle's back and she's come to Plastic Beach to be with her dear friend, 2D, Oh how she's missed him. 1st FanFic! Plz R R
1. I'm Back

I've Missed You... [2DxNoodle Fanfic]

Ok so this is my first shot at a Gorillaz story, so I apologise in advance. Sorry!

Anyway, basicly I wrote this from Noodles point of view, no I'm not putting myself with 2D it's Noodle with 2D, but I write better from a first person point of view which is why it's like this.

Ok story so far, Noodle has escaped hell and found her way to Plastic Beach where we join her as she arrives in her search for her friends.

Enjoy! =]

Disclaimer: I do NOT own 2D, Noodle, Murdoc, Cyborg Noode, Russel, Plastic Beach or any thing else Gorillaz related. They are the property of Jamie and Damon.

* * *

"So...this is where everyone went..." I thought to myself as I climbed ashore. "This is Plastic Beach. Point Nemo, farthest known landmass from civilization."

"So, anouther newcomer?"

I whipped my head around startled to find the source of this voice.  
I came face to beak with a seagull.

"Wha!"

"I said, are you another newcomer?"

I blinked.

"Well first off to answer your question, yes I guess I am. But I'm here looking for my friends. Which brings me to my question, have you seen a kinda large bald black man?"

"How could you miss him? Well then again I think he shrunk back down,  
you see he ate a lot of radiated waste swimming here and grew enormous.  
But to answer your question, yes I do believe Russel Hobbs is on the island."

"Great! May I ask, have you seen a rather nasty man? He has a really long tongue, greenish-blueish teeth, kind of a bowl haircut and an upside-down cross around his neck."

"Are you kidding? That ruddy basturd blasts his stereo all night! Can never get any sleep. He just waltzed onto the beach one day and began building the house over there."

The seagull motioned towards a large white structure is the distance.  
I noticed a few lit rooms with a figure pacing in them. Probably the satanic bass slayer himself.

"So yes, Murdoc Niccals owns and resides here."

I let a silent scowl show it's self behind my mask. Murdoc was...  
an interesting friend but he tended to pick on him. Truth is I value Murdoc as a friend because he did bring us together and provided some entertainment...especially his little visit to the Mexican jail.  
But there were times I would've gladly practiced Karate on his face,  
especially when he hurt or messed with him. I had to ask if he was here too.

"Perfect. Oh one last question."

The seagull eyed me.

"Have you seen a tall man with blue hair? His eyes are black,  
like all black. They've been dented in you see. His two front teeth are missing, he's probably wearing a zombie shirt, smoking a cigarette and playing his keyboard."

"Oh, you mean that poor soul Murdoc had gassed and dragged here?  
Yea he put him in the basement I heard, even hired a whale to keep him put. Don't know how you go about hiring a whale tho. Murdoc needed the vocals since he sounds like a choking duck. Poor 2D, at least he can watch those zombie movies he loves so much."

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach when the seagull confirmed 2D's presence here. So he was here, but my grin quickly turned to a growl when I recalled that Murdoc had practically kidnapped him. How could he? I know that 2D didn't really want to be around Murdoc for a while because during the last album, he took 2D's liver, and kidneys, and a few other...vital organs. Now Murdoc just swapped his for 2D's but still... I helped nurse 2D back to health but he was more miserable then ever at that point. He suffered from migraines on a daily basis but the operation made it worse, it pained me when he would beg for his painkillers and I'd give them to him so he could be at peace for even a minute.  
But kiddnapping 2D to make a new album? That's a little far.  
I clenched my fist, I would rearrange Murdoc's face if 2D was in any pain. But then again, if he was fine just stuck here, I couldn't bring myself to harm Murdoc, my nature wouldn't allow it. Ok I better get in there and find him to make sure he's ok. I began to turn towards the building when the seagull stopped me.

"Wait a tic, how do you know the Gorillaz? Why are you even here looking for them?"

I looked at him, then slowly I reached toward my mask and removed it.  
I looked back at the seagull with my good eye and my bruised eye.  
The setting sun shown behind me lighting up the plastic trash heap in front of me.

"Oh! So your the real deal? I've seen a copy of you by Murdoc's side a lot, could tell she's an android tho. Helluva shot but rather cold personality. That why your here? To take your place as the Asian Axe Princess back? Well, good luck Noodle."

I smiled at the seagull and thanked him for his kind words. After he flew off I replaced my mask onto my face and took off towards the building. As I climbed up the stairs and into the entrance one thought kept running thru my mind.  
"Everyone, I'm back and I've missed you all. Espically you 2D,  
I've missed you so much..."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. That Big Fish

Okie So chapter 2 yay! I have 4 chapters completely written so expect there to be ch3 soon just takes a while to type ya know? Anyway...

In this Chapter Our hero Noodle finds a few surprizes as she runs inside to find her lost friend, 2D.

Enjoy =D

-Lil'One13

* * *

I watched the lights light up and turn off one by one as the elevator descended. Ground floor...engine room...the elevator dinged.  
2Ds room.  
The door slowly opened to a darkened hallway, the low thump of techno music echoed from the end of the corridor. I smiled, it was a favorite of 2Ds that was playing. Slowly I began to creep down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't startle him. Gosh it's been so long since I last saw him, almost 5 years ago. I've changed a lot since that day, oh god just remembering the island crashing brings up so much pain. I can't even stand the sight of helicopters at all anymore. I shook my head to get the images out as I continued down the hall. The music slowly got louder as I continued and a few times I swear I heard him playing his keyboard along with the song.  
I began to bob my head along with the beat when I noticed my figure fully for the first time.

"I've gotten quite lanky and scrawny." I thought to myself as I ran a hand along my stick like arms and legs.  
"And I have cleavage." I thought as I looked down my body. I've changed a lot from the Noodle 2D remembers, hope he doesn't freak out. Looking up I noticed a door at the end of the hall with the letters "2D"  
scratched into the wood. The excitement bubbled up from with in as I picked up my pace and headed towards the door. Then I heard a scratchy voice as the door opened, terrified I dove behind a large speaker and hid as I tried to silence my breathing. The familiar scent of booze, cigarette smoke and cheap cologne filled the air, quietly I peeked around the speaker. Murdoc walked out of 2D's room with that infamous grin on his face.

"Thanks again for your vocals faceache! Cyborg Noodle will be by later with food. Hope you like your company, see ya later Dullard!" Murdoc shut the door as he let out one of his familiar cackles. Lighting a cigarette, he began to walk towards the elevator, stopping only a few seconds half way down the hall to adjust the bandanna around his neck.  
As soon as the doors to the elevator shut I got up and looked at 2D's door, then I heard it. It was unmistakable, a low wail coming from deep within that creatures throat. It was a whale and it was coming from 2D's room. I began to panic, 2D is terrified of whales! But if I just ran in there he'd probably freak out more to the sight of me than the whale.  
With this in mind I looked around for something, anything, that I could use as a cloak to hide in. Spoting a black cloth I snatched it swinging it around my shoulders, plucking a safety pin off my top to attach it around my neck. I pulled the makeshift hood over my head and pulled the cloak in to cover me as I locked eyes with the door.

"Here I go." I whispered and with that I dashed into the room.

"Wha! Who's dere?" The blue haired singer shot up ad I bashed in through the door. I could tell by his tense and tight fetal position, he wasn't in the mood for an answer. Again a low wail echoed loudly in thru the room shaking everything within.

"It wants to eat me blud!" shouted 2D. I looked at him, my heart aching. I wanted to ease his struggle somehow. Looking around I spotted a porthole window with the curtains pulled back. Curious I got closer but just as I got close to his bed a humongous eye came into view thru the porthole.

"What the?" Startled I jumped back.  
"What was that?"

"You saw it didn't you? That whale. It's eyeing me up, never stops that thing. It's huge! Way to big...to big..." His quiet mumbling continued as he shook from fear. I pitied him immensely, I wanted to reach out and pat his head like I used to but I had to resolve this problem first.  
The only thing I could think of was to shut the curtains and blast his techno to hide and drown out that fish.

"Excuse me..." I whispered as I climbed up onto his bed. He just shuffled over a few inches still holding his blue matted head shaking. Grabbing the curtains I pulled them together covering up the window from view.  
Jumping down I ran to his stereo and turned the knob towards the max side as the music grew in volume to a chest thumping decibel. I relaxed as the music beat hummed in my chest, allowing my tense muscles a moment to calm down. I turned towards the onyx-eyed keyboardist and smiled when I saw him relaxing and starting to bob his head with the music. Then he became aware of me.

"Wot are you doin' 'ere? Did Murdoc send you for somefink?" He stood up walking towards me.  
"Well? An' why you wearin' that mask eh?"  
I froze, he was reaching for my mask!

"Uh, well um..." I was scared stiff, how would he react to me once he saw me? As he reached out to take off my mask he took a step, and tripped over one of his electrical wires.

"Ahhh!"

"Whoa!" We came crashing down to his floor, with him landing right ontop of me. My face flushed bright red, as 2D looked into my eyes.  
My mask and hood had fallen off in the fall.

"Wot the? Noo'le is that you?" 2D blinked a few times. I couldn't answer I was frozen.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. For you as well

Ok first! I appoliguise for the delay! I have a horrible habbit of starting stories and not continueing but I had this written no excuse for not typing ya know? But here it is Ch.3 of I've Missed You...! BTW I have a vacation coming up so Long car ride + labtop + Flashdrive containg my stories = More work done! yay! Also, I have a few diffirent stories coming up That I hope to share with all of you X3

In this chapter Noodle is finaly reunited with 2D... in a few diffrent ways X]

Thanks for all the reviews so far Love them all! 3

-Lil'One13

* * *

"Noo'le?" 2D placed his scrawny hand onto my cheek as I grew more red.

"Yea it's me 2D-san." I looked away hiding my bruised eye. Gently he turned me back towards him. 2D got off and took my hand to help me up but as soon as I was standing he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Oh Noo'le I've missed you!" 2D shouted as he held me tight.  
"I thought we lost you all dem years ago when the island crashed! But 'ere you are, an' it's really you not the cyborg copy! How did you survive? Be'er yet, how did you get 'ere?"  
I looked at him, even I didn't really know. I shook my head. 2D set me down.

"Oh well Doesn't ma'er, it's just nice to see a friendly face." He ruffled my hair as he went over to his bed and sat down. I looked around the room.  
"Yea, it's cozy ain't it? Even though that swine put me down 'ere cause of that whale., it's friendly enough. I got me zombie movies with me and me painkillers so it's not all bad. That rotter even let me have me keyboards and cigs... hardly a peace offerin' but it's a start." He shrugged. I reached down to pick up my mask and began to put it back on when 2D stoped me.

"Wot you doin'?" He asked.

"Well I was going to put my mask back on." I answered

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why put your mask back on and hide that adorable face of yours?" 2D gave me that toothless grin I loved. I couldn't help but smile as I set my mask down.

"Ok, you win 2D-san." He smiled at me again as I started to melt. Then we heard a thud.

"Uh-oh. 'Ere comes cyborg Noo'le. Wait, fuck! You need to hide!" 2D started to shove me towards a half open door and I took the hint.  
Quickly I dove into the dark room and landed on a pile of clothes.

"Must be his closet." I thought as I pulled his 'Zombie From Merker'  
shirt off my head. Quickly I crouched down near the crack in the door,  
I had to see this android copy of myself. A few seconds later I heard a heavy knocking on 2Ds door.

"C-come in." I heard 2D replay sheepishly. The door swung open to reveal an uncanny Noodle copy! She may have been wearing darker clothes than I would've wore but she looked exactly the same! But something seemed off bout her, not just the fact that she was machine but she was... evil. That's all I could think of that could describe her, evil.  
Slowly she stepped forward carrying a tray with megar food servings on it and set it down on 2Ds bed. Stiffly she rose and looked at 2D. He was uncomfortable, I could tell.

"2D, you seem off. Is everything ok?" I heard her ask, even her voice was a perfect duplicate! Still I could hear the cyborg part underlining every word.

"Y-yea, everyfink is ok." He answered nodding quickly. The cyborg tilted her head to the side but just shrugged and turned to leave.

"I'll be by in the morning to pick up that tray and drop off your cigarettes." With that the cyborg left the room shutting the door behind her. Maybe I'm Seeing things but I swear I saw her tap the wall and leave shutting the door kinda oddly. Oh Well. I heard a tapping on the closet door and I climbed out on cue.

"Well uh...That was 'er." 2D said in a hushed tone. He was still tense from her visit so I patted his head as if my disappearance never happened.  
He relaxed and smiled.  
"So what now?" He asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Actually... I want to get you off this trash heap." I told him.

"No! Oh no! Murdoc will just gas me again! Probably hire another whale and have 2 of them watching me..." He held himself at the thought of 2 big fish, I bit my lip. 2D sat down on his bed still shaking a little and I followed suit. He hugged me laying his head on my shoulder as he calmed down. I held him gently, rubbing his back to let him relax. Then 2D did something that I never thought would happen. Slowly he raised his head and I felt his azure hair graze against my skin. I noticed the muscles in his back twitch as he leaned forward...  
and pressed his lips to my cheek, planting the softest kiss I've ever felt into my skin. I looked at him wide-eyed. Did 2D just kiss me? I mean yea it was just my cheek but did he?

"2D wh-" I was cut off by a finger over my lips.

"I-I'm sorry Noo'le... Just you grew up so beautiful and I couldn't help it, I kinda fell for you. I get the worst bu'erflies in me tummy when yer around." He looked up at me with those black eyes and I just melted.  
I knew my cheeks were red but at this point I was oblivious to my surroundings. 2D started to lean forward and simultaneously so did I. We closed our eyes and time came to a standstill for me. Was this really happening? Were we really about to kiss? Then I felt it. 2D's soft gentle lips pressed against my own as I felt him pull me close. Everything faded away, what had happened to me, the cyborg copy, everything, and our kiss lasted for what felt like forever but it was probably only a few seconds before we pulled away.

"I fell for you as well 2D..." I whispered my eyes still closed. I opened them looking up at him and saw the biggest smile on his face. He pulled me onto his lap and held me close as my smile grew as big as his.

"Noo'le..." He whispered as he lied down allowing me to cuddle up next to him.

"Yea?" I answered.

"I fink I love you..."He whispered softly and sleepily.

"I think...Love you..too..." I answered slowly before I fell asleep.  
2D fell asleep not long after.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
